clansoftheriversfandomcom-20200214-history
MistClan Camp
Chat Hawkthroat: *pads in* Poppypetal yawned and started grooming her pelt. Creamsplash: *looks up* Hello Hawkthroat. Hawkthroat dipped his head to Creamsplash. "How are ya?" He asked cheerfully. Creamsplash: "I'm fine. How are you?" She asked trying to copy his cheerful tone. Poppypetal purred. "You two seem happy today," she remarked. Creamsplash turned to Poppypetal and purred back. Hawkthroat smiled. Streamstar padded out. "Creamsplash and Hawkthroat, would you like to come with me on a border patrol on the RapidClan border?" "Of course I would" Creamsplash purred happily. "Great," Streamstar purred, yawning, "Let's go." Creamsplash leapt up and followed Streamstar. Frostpaw pads in and looks for Bramblefire. Silverleaf spots Frostheart and pads towards her. "Frostheart, what's wrong? Something seems different about you" Silverleaf says worryingly. "I'm fine. Really." Frostheart said arrogantly. Frostheart went to go for a nice swim. "Why does this happen to me? I have to choose. But I just can't! Stop talking to yourself you mouse-brain! Frostheart thought. Frostpaw pads in "Oh! Hi Frostpaw! I should get going. I think it's time for me and Skyepaw to go get training." Frostheart stammered Frostheart swims to shore and hurried to go find Skyepaw. Frostpaw "Wait can I train with you?" "Why? What happened to Bramblefire?" Frostheart questioned. Frostpaw "Nothing, I will go look for him." "I'm here, I was just hunting," Bramblefire called, padding into the camp, speaking through a mouthful of fish. Frostpaw "Let start training." she said happily. Bramblefire glanced at Frostheart. "Would you and Skyepaw care to join us?" Frostpaw jumps on his back "Come on lets go" "Skyepaw and I will be happy to come along" Frostheart chuckled. Frostpaw "Lets go!" "Alright" Frostheart mewed. Frostpaw runs out of camp Frostheart followed. Frostheart came back and grabbed a vole. Warriors' Den Leafflight happily cleaned his fur, before it was sleek and smooth, then he drifted off happily to sleep. Frostheart quickly pads in and nudges Leafflight with her muzzle. "Wake up!" Frostheart purred. "I brought you a fish." Frostheart dropped the fish from her jaws. Apprentices' Den Frostheart quickly pads in and looks for Skyepaw. Queens' Den/Nursery Tigerlily purred quietly in her sleep. Silverleaf quietly came in and shook Tigerlily. "How are you doing?" Silverleaf asked. "I'm doing fine Silverleaf." Tigerlily purred. "My kits will be here any day" she added cheerfully. Silverleaf purred. "Have you thought of any names?" "Yes" Tigerlily purred sleepily. "I wonder how many kit's I'm having" she mewed curiously. "Go to sleep. You might have your kits tonight, and you need some strength." meowed Silverleaf. Tigerlily nodded and drifted off to sleep. Silverleaf left to go look for some poppy seeds. Silverleaf headed back to the nursery. "Silverleaf" Tigerlily moaned. Silverleaf turned around and was shocked. "Tigerlily! You're giving birth! It's coming a 'bit early.." Silverleaf meowed. Tigerlily moaned even louder "Are they really coming?" "Yes! They're coming!" Silverleaf purred. She quickly laid Tigerlily down. "Alright..just push! The faster you do it, the faster it'd be done!" Silverleaf said. Silverleaf quickly rushed to get some more cats. "Push!" Silverleaf meowed Tigerlily pushed as hard as she could. "Alright! Now..push again! Looks like you'll have at least 3!" "Take some chamomile! It'll calm you!" Silverleaf mewed. Silverleaf quickly gave Frostheart the first kit. "Lick her! Then rub her tummy gently to soothe and warm her up!" Silverleaf purred. Tigerlily pushed again. " Is my kit alright?" "She should be fine if Frostheart licks slowly. The rubbing will stimulate blood, so they should be fine." Silverleaf purred. "Just continue pushing." Tigerlily continued to push. Silverleaf quickly gave the 1 more to Frostheart, one to Frostpaw, and one to Creamsplash. "Alright..looks like you're done. All 4 are she-cats." "You can think of names, but then you have to go to sleep." "Do you know who the father is?" Silverleaf purred. "The father? Of course I know. I'd just prefer not to tell" She inspected her kits. "The white one will be Icekit, The gray tabby Ashkit, The brown tabby Ivykit, and the dull ginger and cream kit will be Falconkit." she managed to say before drifting off to sleep. "Oh, okay. Sorry for bothering." Silverleaf mewed. Silverleaf looked admiringly at the kits and wondered what it'd be like to have a mate and have kits. Falconkit squirmed in her sleep, eagerly drinking milk. Icekit curls closer to her mothers warm belly Ivykit scrambled her way to drink some of the warm milk, tustling with Falconkit. Ashkit lay beside Icekit drinking milk. Falconkit shoved Ivykit, but not in an aggressive way, more a a playful one. Tigerlily loveingly watched her kits. Ivykit took one last sip of milk and curled up next to her mother. Frostheart entered the nursery again and looked at the wonderful kits. "They're really amazing, Tigerlily" Frostheart purred. "Thanks" Tigerlily purred back. "So, what's it like? I really want some kits." Frostheart mewed. "It's tiresome but I couldn't imangine life without them" She meowed. Frostheart purred. Silverleaf walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, but Frostheart, I need to speak with you." "Sure! What is it?" Frostheart mewed "About 1 moon ago, you told me you had some health problems, right?" Silverleaf meowed. Frostheart purred, "Yes, I did. Not anymore though." "Let's see. You may not feel it, but it might be coming on." Silverleaf mewed worringly. "Open your jaws." Frostheart did as so. Silverleaf examined her teeth very carefully. "Nothing here." Frostheart glanced at Tigerlily worringly. "What's going on? Why do you think I have problems?" Frostheart meowed. "I saw a rat in the fresh-kill pile yesterday, had the stench of the sewers. There has been more--by the signs of it." Silverleaf said. Frostheart glanced at Tigerlily once again, "Why me then?" "Everyone is getting a treatment, just to prevent serious rat disease." Silverleaf mewed. "Alright. Take some and some borage leaves." Silverleaf said. Frostheart chewed on the sweet/bitter leaves. "As for you, Tigerlily, you need some special treatment. Since you have kits. Take some borage leaves, also produces better milk for your kits. After that, take celandine, then alder bark. The chewing you take with the action may be harsh, and you're worn out, so you might need it." Silverleaf advised. Tigerlily nodded."My kits should br ok right?" "Well, that depends. If you got a share of the rats, then the milk you produced may be poisoned to the kits." Silverleaf mewed Silverleaf gave Tigerlily some feverfew and honey. "Give each of your kits feverfew once a day, and some honey after." Ivykit crawled over to her mother. She glanced at all the medicine and tasted the air. "This place smells weird!" Ashkit followed Ivykit and made faces at the smell. Tigerlily nodded at Silverleaf. " Come on eat some. It doesn't taste that bad" she meowed encouragingly. Ivykit looked up admiringly at her mother and purred. She stumbled her way to the medicine and ate it slowly. Ashkit reluctantly ate some medicine. "I'm proud of you" Tigerlily purred before eating the herbs presented for her."Come one Falconkit. You too Icekit" she called. Ivykit jumped her way to her mother and drank some delicious milk. She then spotted the honey. "Wow! What's this sticky yellow juice?" Ivykit purred as she touched it. She sniffed it and licked it. "This is so cool! It's really comfortable and soothing!" Ivykit dipped her paw in it once again and dropped it near Ashkit. "Take some!" Silverleaf looked admiringly at the little kits. "That's honey." she purred. She left the nursery and went to the medicine den. Ashkit tasted the honey. "Wow you're right Ivykit!' Ashkit squeaked. Falconkit burst forward. "I want some!" she said, licking some up. "Wow!" Tigerlily purred in amusement at her kits Ivykit quickly licked up as much as she could. Icekit started to lick the honey then she dipped her paws in it and started sucking on them Ivykit peered through the den opening. "Wow! It's so pretty out there! " "You'll be able to go out there soon enough" Tigerlily meowed. "I wanna go!" Ivykit whined. Icekit ran over to Ivykit and jumped on her "I want to go to!" Icekit whined "Me too!" Ashkit added "One day soon. You need to get a little bigger first" Tigerlily meowed "Fine.." Ivykit mewed. Icekit ran out of the nursery (She is the bad kit in the litter) "Icekit!" Ivykit called after her. Icekit "Wow it's soo pretty out here" she told Ivykit "You can't go out there! Something bad might happen...like a hawk eating you!....Or something!" Frostheart stuttered Icekit ignored her and started playing with some leafs "Icekit!!!" Ivykit wailed. Icekit rolled in leafs "Icekit get back here now!" Tigerlily meowed. "Bad things happen to bad kits" she hissed Ivykit quivered at her mother's tone and licked up some more honey. Ashkit stood next to Ivykit and licked some honey. Icekit "Never" Ivykit rolled in honey and started to lick her fur. She paused and walked away from the honey. "But mommy says so!!" she mewed , licking the honey. Icekit "But I dont want to" she told Ivykit "You could get sick Icekit" Ashkit mewed Ice "No I can" she yowled to her Tigerlily got up and brought Icekit back to the nursery "Icekit if you keep acting like this you'll never make a resoectable warrior" she mewed sadly Icekit "Meany!" she yowled to her mother then ran to the other side of the nursery Tigerlily sighed and tended to her other kits Leader's Den Silverleaf padded in. "Streamstar, may I do an inspection?" Deputy's Den Blah Medicine Den Silverleaf quickly went to go find some chamomile to go calm Tigerlily down. She headed back to the nursery. - - - Silverleaf came in and reached for some honey and some borage. Category:MistClan